


Pumpkin patch!

by megas217



Series: 9-1-1 fall fun! [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fall time fun, Family fun, Gen, Uncles, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Buck and Eddie have the day off so they decide to take all the kids to the pumpkin patch while their parents are working when they break up the kids into two cars Buck picks up Nia and Denny and Eddie brings Chris and Harry.
Relationships: Father and Son - Relationship, Uncles and nieces, uncles and nephews - Relationship
Series: 9-1-1 fall fun! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945285
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Pumpkin patch!

Buck and Eddie where getting ready for the day when today was the day that they were going to take all the kids to the pumpkin patch that was an hour and a half on the outskirts of LA when Buck was going to pick up Denny and Nia from their house. 

Hen gave Buck Nia’s car seat when they were at work along with an extra diaper bag that is filled with everything that Buck would need for the day for both kids “call me if you need anything, Nia gets a little fussy around her nap time so just give her a bottle and she will be asleep.” Hen told her friend when Buck smiled at her “Karen will give you the baby carrier when you pick up the kids.” Hen said when she was running down a list in her head of everything that Buck would need to know about her daughter and son when Buck had babysat a few times for Hen and Karen when they needed a date night but it was always nice to get a refresher on the kids when things change over time. 

Buck pulled up to the house when he saw Denny and Nia waiting on the porch for Buck who smiled at his niece and nephew “be good for your uncle Buck ok?” Karen told her son when Buck took Nia into his arms when Nia smiled at Buck who kissed her head “let me get the baby carrier.” Karen said when Buck got the kids into his car when Buck buckled Nia into her car seat when Denny got into his booster seat and buckled up when Karen brought the baby carrier to Buck who placed it in the trunk “thank you we’ll send some pictures of the kids throughout the day.” Buck said when he hugged Karen. 

Eddie and Christopher got ready for the day when Eddie was going to get Harry on his way to the pumpkin patch since he lived closer to Bobby and Athena’s house and Buck lives on the other side of town near Hen and Karen “Chris get your shoes on buddy, we need to go get Harry before we go to the pumpkin patch with Buck, Denny and Nia.” Eddie said when he checked the backpack to make sure he had enough snacks and drinks for all the kids. 

Once they got to the pumpkin patch Buck put the baby carrier on before Buck got the kids out of the car when he held Nia in his arms when he placed her in the carrier while Denny held onto Buck’s hand when they headed to the entrance and sat down on a bench when Buck was very careful about Nia’s legs while they waited for Eddie and the boys to show up “uncle Buck?” Denny asked when Buck smiled at Denny “yeah bud?” Buck asked when Denny was sitting near him “are we going to get pumpkins?” Denny asked when Buck shook his head “yeah, we’re going to do a lot of the activities then right before we leave we’re going to go on a hayride and go pick our own pumpkins before we head home.” Buck said when he saw Eddie and the boys walk up to them as Buck waved as Chris and Harry hugged Buck when Eddie hugged his best friend while not squishing the young toddler that was on Buck’s chest  
when they went to get their tickets to get inside and go on the hayride “Nia is under the age of 2 so she gets in for free so all we have to do is buy five tickets.” Buck said when the lady shook her head as they got 3 kids tickets and two adults tickets before they walked inside. 

The boys wanted to go play in the corn pit and the trampoline “we have time to do all the activities guys.” Buck said when he was holding Nia in his arms when she was just looking around at all the different activities “what do you want to do baby girl?” Buck asked when they had a special toddler section that had every activity but smaller so they don’t get hurt from the older kids “they have a train that goes around if you boys want to do that also.” Eddie said when the boys shook their heads when Buck was letting Nia walk around a bit while the boys talked about what they wanted to go first. 

Buck took Nia over to jump in the small hay pile while Eddie had the boys “uncle Eddie I want to go with Uncle Buck.” Denny said when Eddie looked at Buck who was watching Nia having so much fun when Eddie didn’t want to leave the boys when he could see Buck as he wasn’t that far away from them and it was a clear path to Buck “I’ll let you go but you can’t make any stops ok? Straight to uncle Buck.” Eddie said when Denny shook his head when Eddie let him go “Buck! Denny is coming your way!” Eddie shouted when Buck shook his head when Denny ran over to Buck when Eddie had Harry and Chris who were putting their shoes on before they joined Buck and the siblings. 

Buck and Eddie brought the kids over to the train when Buck held Nia in his lap while the boys sat in a seat together when Chris and Denny shared a seat while Eddie and Harry shared a seat when Nia was looking all around the train. 

After the train ride Buck put Nia back in the baby carrier when they did the corn maze when Chris was on Eddie’s back when Eddie was holding Chris’ crutches in his arms when they headed inside the maze as the kids had so much fun when Chris got to walk a little bit of the maze when they took their time when they only got lost one time as Eddie had the map “daddy how did we get so lost!?” Chris asked when Eddie smiled at his son “daddy was holding the map upside down.” Eddie told Chris when they made their way out of the maze. 

Buck and Eddie split up the boys when Harry and Denny wanted to go play on the hay barrels that you could climb while Chris wanted to go to the petting zoo so Buck took Nia and Chris to the petting zoo while Eddie took Denny and Harry to the hay barrels “how about after we go play on the hay barrels we can join uncle Buck, Chris and Nia at the petting zoo?” Eddie asked when the boys said ok when they went off in separate directions. 

Buck took a lot of pictures of the kids having fun when he even bought some food for Chris to feed to the animals when Nia was enjoying the smaller animals when Buck was teaching her how to pet the animals softly and try to hit them when they came by when Nia was doing a great job for a toddler. “Bucky!” Chris called when Buck looked up and smiled when Chris was petting a goat when Buck took a picture of Chris. 

Eddie brought the boys over when Eddie was watching his son just enjoy himself when Buck smiled at Eddie when Nia was getting a little tired so Buck took her to wash her hands before they found a bench when Buck made Nia a bottle before Buck feed Nia when Nia went to sleep so Buck carefully placed Nia in his arms when Buck runner her back when he carefully did his best to not wake Nia up when he buckled her into the carrier while he heard the boys have a fun time with the animals when Buck took pictures. 

After the boys had their fun with the farm animals they headed to the tractor that would take them to the pumpkin patch when Eddie handed the boys their tickets while Buck was checking in on Nia who was still asleep “Denny do you want to help your sister pick out a pumpkin so your moms can help you guys carve them?” Eddie asked when Denny shook his head when they got on the trailer while the boys sat on the bench. 

Denny did a great job picking out a nice size pumpkin for his little sister when Eddie and Chris picked out a pumpkin for their house and Harry took his time when Buck helped him Harry found the perfect pumpkin for his liking when Buck felt movement from the carrier as he saw Nia was awake so Buck carefully took her out of carrier and let her walk around the pumpkins when she tried to pick up a few pumpkin when Denny show Nia the small toddler size pumpkin that he picked out for her when Nia wanted to hold it when Denny handed it over to her “we’re going to give them all a baby wipes when they are done so we don’t get any germs.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head when it was getting close to time to leave and head back so they can get the kids a treat before they head home “I heard that they have apple cider and pumpkin donuts so why don’t we get the kids a few bags of the donuts to share and each of the older kids can get a apple cider and I’ll get Nia a apple juice.” Buck said when Eddie was holding Nia in his arms while Buck handed all the boys a baby wipe while Eddie helped Nia wash her hands while Buck got the boys into the trailer along with their pumpkins. 

All the boys were tired by the time they headed to the cars when they had a full day of fun activities when Nia was wide awake since she took a nap “we’ll see you guys later on this week when we go to Bobby and Athena’s house to make fall treats.” Buck said when he hugged Chris and Harry when they got into Eddie’s truck when Buck and Eddie hugged when they had a great day when Buck took Denny and Nia to his Jeep when Buck helped both the kids into the car when Buck buckled Nia in first before he helped Denny who looked half asleep when they have a long car ride back to the house so hopefully Denny can take a nap before they get to Buck’s apartment when he was going to be watching the kids till Hen got off work around 8:30. 

Buck brought both the kids in at the same time and placed Nia in the pack n play and Denny was asleep on the couch when Buck turned the TV on with the volume soft so he didn’t wake up Denny “what do you want to do for dinner?” Buck asked when Nia smiled at him as Buck made sure his apartment was toddler safe before he let Nia out of the pack n play while Buck made Nia a bottle of the apple juice that Buck got her and handed her a donut which Nia liked a lot. 

Denny woke up and headed to the bathroom as he went and washed his hands before he joined his uncle and sister in the kitchen when Buck smiled at his nephew “did you have fun today?” Buck asked when Denny shook his head when Buck ordered a pizza for dinner “do you want a pumpkin donut?” Buck asked when Denny shook his head as Buck gave Denny a few donuts to snack on while they waited for the pizza to get to the apartment. 

After dinner Buck got the kids ready for bed when it was almost 7:30 and Nia goes to bed between 7:30 and 8 while Denny goes to bed around 8:00 when Hen told Buck to get the kids ready for bed and do his best to keep Denny awake till she can pick them up as she doesn’t want Denny to be cranky when she gets him from Buck’s house when Buck said ok when Denny sat on the couch watching his show while Buck rocked Nia and placed her in the pack n play in his room when Buck had a baby monitor that he can watch Nia on while he’s downstairs with Denny getting some cuddles in before the kids have to go home when Buck wishes to have his own kids someday when the time is right and he finds the right person to raise kids with while he loves his nieces and nephews with all his heat but he wonders what it would be like to be a father to his own kids. 

Hen didn’t get off work till 8:45 so she didn’t get to Buck’s apartment a little after 9:00 when Denny was still away but very tired when Buck was holding him in his lap while doing everything that he could think of to keep him awake when Hen knocked on the door when Buckled got it and smiled when Hen was at the door “hey Buck are the kids asleep?” Hen asked when Buck let her in “Nia is but Denny is awake and very tired.” Buck said when Hen shook her head “thank you for the pictures and taking the kids to the pumpkin patch this year.” Hen said when she collected her son when Buck helped her as Denny was asleep, so Buck said that he’ll help take him to the car while Hen got Nia.

Buck put the kids pumpkins in the trunk of Hen’s car along with the backpack and carrier when Buck even pit Nia’s seat back in Hen’s car when Denny woke up just enough that Buck could put him in his seat and buckled him in while Hen placed Nia in her car seat “thank you again Buckaroo for taking the kids for the day.” Hen said when she hugged Buck before she got into the car and headed to her house where Karen can help with the kids when she should be home by now.


End file.
